Underwater Love In The Moonlight
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, Luka decides to take a night swim in the river. But little did she know, someone else had the same idea and she might get more than the sleep she needs.


**Hello friends! I was bored one day and new ideas began flooding my mind, so I ended up putting this together. I hope you enjoy it!This story contains sexual content, so if this disturbs you or you are under aged, turn back now… If not, please enjoy what you read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Underwater Love In The Moonlight

Luka had been having trouble sleeping all night. Tossing and turning for over five hours surely didn't help her. Miku had once told her that warm milk had always worked wonders for her, but even after three glasses, the pinkette still wasn't able to fall asleep. Sighing angrily, she gets up and turns on her bedside table lamp and puts on her pink slippers. She walks over to her bedroom window that gave her a full view of the crystal-blue ocean below. It was so beautiful, especially at night when there's a full moon and tonight was one of those nights. Luka looked at the clock above her bedroom door and read 1:45 a.m. Looking out the window again; she finally decided to go down to the river and take a quick swim.

Removing her nightgown and undergarments, she puts on her pink bathrobe and quietly left her bedroom. As Luka was walking down the mansion's second floor hallway, she failed to realize one bedroom door was ajar.

Luka made her way out the back door and began walking down the smooth cement path that leads to the river. The Vocaloid Mansion's grounds were always beautiful and their Master had made sure of it.

After a few minutes, Luka had arrived at the river. She took off her robe and slowly walked into the water. It was calm, warm, and very relaxing. After fully submerging herself, Luka swam over to a shallow area and leaned against a rock. She knew that she would never go skinny dipping, but the water felt so good against her bare body. She was so deep in thought and becoming so relaxed that she didn't notice someone just a few feet away from her.

"It looks like we had the same idea." A masculine and soft voice said. Luka turned to her right and saw someone leaning against a large rock. The man chuckled at Luka's reaction to his voice. "I really do apologize for frightening you."

As the moonlight brightened, Luka was able to make out the man to be no other than Gakupo.

"Oh, Gakupo, it's just you." She sighed as the moonlight brightened a little more. When she looked back at him, her face immediately heated up because thanks to the increased light, Luka was able to see exactly what was under Gakupo's samurai outfit.

She had no idea that under that jinbaori was a very well toned and muscular figure. He was so gorgeous…

Luka mentally slapped herself..._"No Luka, don't go there. The man's just your friend and nothing more."_

Gakupo's swift movements interrupted her thoughts. Once he was beside her, Luka's face heated up more. She was now able to get a better view of his neck and jaw line. It was so attractive…_"Luka, stop this now before you do anything stupid."_

"So Luka, what brings you here?" Gakupo asked while resting his elbows on the grassy area.

"I could ask the same of you. I thought samurais needed twelve hours of sleep every night."

Gakupo smirked and tilted his head. "Yes Luka, that's true, but not everybody is accustomed to that. Besides, on nights like this, I like to come down here and lay in the water. It relaxes me."

Luka nodded and pushed some locks of wet hair behind her ear.

"Well, Luka, I've answered your question. Now, I believe it's time for you to answer mine."

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to take a quick swim, then you appeared." The last line did not sound right as it made Gakupo feel intrusive.

"I see I'm bothering you. I'll just take my leave and return where I was earlier." He turned around to leave, but Luka had suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her.

"Please stay; what I said didn't really come out right. You aren't bothering me."

He shrugged and returned to her side. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Luka spoke up.

"You know, Gakupo, I've never told you this, but I really enjoy being alone with you." She said slightly blushing.

Gakupo inched closer to Luka and twirled locks of her hair between his fingers.

"Alone time with you is the most pleasurable." Gakupo replied, now pulling her closer.

As if the man's touch had put her under a trance, Luka almost absentmindedly began running her hands up Gakupo's chest and around to the back of his neck while he ran his hands down her back and stopping at her waist. As they locked eyes, Luka mentally yelled at herself again. _"What are you doing?! Get a grip will you!Move away now…"_

She couldn't do it; Gakupo's face, his touch, his voice, his scent, all were able to drive Luka to madness. _"No, don't do it…"_ She felt herself slipping and moments later…the pinkette finally snapped.

Luka planted her lips against his and pushed herself against him. With lips still in contact, Gakupo grabbed her thighs, pinned them at his sides and carried her out of the water, onto a bed of soft grasses.

He laid her on the grasses and traced her collarbone with his middle finger. "Luka, you have absolutely no idea how long I've waited for a woman like you."

Gakupo began leaving a trail or kisses down Luka's damp skin while he had her wrists pinned to the grassy ground. "Even wet, you have a very sweet taste."

Breaking from his grip, Luka wraps her arms around Gakupo's neck and positioned herself underneath him, giving Gakupo a sign to go further. Smiling sadistically, he aligns himself against her entrance. "As you wish my pink butterfly."

Locking his hips, Gakupo enters slowly, eventually earning moans of pleasure from Luka as she kept pulling his long, purple ponytail to keep from screaming. She begs for him to go faster and as he does so, a whole new wave of emotions overcame Luka. She couldn't believe it took her this long to realize she really loved Gakupo.

Finally, Gakupo pulled out and fell on the grass, panting heavily. Luka joined him by resting her head on his chest, having exhausted herself as well. After regaining the ability to speak, Luka turned her head so she could face Gakupo.

"Gakupo, I must say, I never thought that a random time we see each other would end like this."

The man chuckled and pulled Luka closer to his tense and muscular body. "Nor did I Luka. You have without a doubt made this the greatest night of my existence."

Luka and Gakupo had romanced until the early hours of sunrise. Knowing people would be waking up soon; they race back to the Vocaloid Mansion and manage to sneak in undetected. One final kiss in the hallway sealed the deal for a new relationship and the new couple parted ways. Once inside, Luka collapsed on her bed and fell asleep knowing that her life had just changed forever.

Later that morning, Miku decided to check on Luka because of her sleeping difficulty. She found the pinkette sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"I'm glad Luka finally fell asleep; I wonder what she did."

Miku's question was shortly answered because she found lying calmly on Luka's neck was a single strand of purple hair.

**I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
